


Everyday Boom Boom

by bagua



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: After End Game, M/M, Slow Burn, first fanfic, so not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagua/pseuds/bagua
Summary: Takes place two years after end gameBart is trying to immerse himself in his new identity. Jaime is getting flirting tips from the scarab*I started this years ago but since the third season is coming out I thought I would post this! also, an AU where Bart does not live with the Garrick's.





	1. Hard Carry

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very different from every other chapter.

Bart stood with alpha squad listening to the summary of today's mission.

"Kid flash, is that understood?" Bat girl asked.

When Bart didn't answer, beast boy shoved his shoulder. "Hey kid flash, you in there.?" Beast boy knocked on his head to drive the point home.

"Oh yah. Understood. Sorry. Not used to the whole 'kid flash' thing yet." Bart rubbed the back of his head with his hand clearly feeling awkward about the whole situation.

Everyone looked at Bart weirdly. They all took a step away from him.

Tigress giggled a bit and said "Wally. What are you saying?"

"Wally?" Bart was confused.

"Kid flash these arn’t your normal types of jokes. Please be serious." Robin interjected.

"Guys," Bart started sweating the slightest bit, "I know you want me to embrace the role but I'd prefer if you all call me Bart."

"Bart?" Most of the teammates murmured to each other.

"Guys. Seriously. It's me. Bart Allen. Impulse. Grandson of Barry Allen."  Bart laughed awkwardly.

"The scarab says kid flash isn't lying..." Blue Beetle said in a confused tone. 

"Jaime! You believe me. It's me, Bart, your best friend. Well kind of. Jaime. Stop looking so confused" Bart took his eye shield and all fabric covering his head off. He zoomed to blue beetle and stood in his personal space in a panicked attempt to help him realize "Jaime look. It me Bart! Your family invites me to dinner every weekend! Look at me! Bart Allen! Hello?" Bart started panting.

Jaime was panicked. He didn't know what to do. "K-kid, Wally…"

"Don't call me that!" Bart yelled no doubt spitting a little in Jaime's face.

Bart didn't realize that tigress had walked over until she placed a hand on his cheek. He looked over to her as she softly said "sweetie."

"I'm not Wally West." Bart mumbled under his breath. The he zoomed away from everyone and locked himself in a bathroom. 

"I'm not kid flash. I'm impulse. I'm not kid flash. I'm not I'm... Im... I'm Bart Allen god dammit!" 

Bart looked into the mirror to see the last thing he expected. He saw Wally West's face, hair, entire body stare back at him in the mirror.

Bart started crying. "I'm not... He's not me... I'm not kid flash. I'm Bart Allen! I'm impulse! Please believe me!" He choked out "I'm not, I can't be kid flash."

Bart watched himself cry in the mirror until a young aqua lad appeared behind him in the mirror. "Pull yourself together kid flash."

"I'm impulse!" Bart yelled turning around to face him but instead he faced beast boy.

Beast boy put a hand on Bart's shoulder. "Hang in their Wally." 

"I'm Bart Allen!" Bart hissed turning back to the mirror.

A young Artemis stood behind Bart on his opposite side from aqua lad in the mirror. "Wally I... I love you too." 

"I'm Bart Allen!" Bart pleaded and he turned to face her only to be met with a blue beetle.

Blue beetle put both hands on both of his shoulders. “Kid flash, I wish he could go on more mission together." Blue beetle smiled at him 

"I," Bart was hesitant. "I'm impulse!"

Bart swung around to face the mirror again. This time, Bart was met only with a moded, giant blue beetle standing right behind him.

Bart's eyes widen and his tears momentarily stopped as he stared at the figure in the mirror looming over him.

"Kid flash" the moded blue beetle said menacingly. Bart turned around to see a very real moded blue beetle standing behind him. "What are you doing Wally west?"

Bart fell onto his hands and knees crying more than he had before. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm kid flash! I'm sorry! I'm kid flash! I'm sorry! I'm Wally west!"

Bart flew up from his bed and sat up yelling he was sorry and that he was indeed Wally West.

When Bart realized it was a dream, Bart became silent and cured into his blanket.

After a while of crying, a soft knock came from his door.

Bart tried his best to stop crying and ended up just sniffling.

After a while, the door to his room opened revealing a very concerned M’gann.

She walked in and instead of saying anything, hugged Bart and started rocking him.

Bart tried to calm himself but most attempts ended in him crying out again and then slowly fading to sniffles.

Bart with a chocked sounding voice said "don't read my mind."

"I didn't have to Bart." M’gann said rubbing Bart's arm. "These rooms are soundproof but I could hear you while I was walking past. You were talking, yelling in your sleep. You were saying/"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bart said a little more intensely than intended.

"Bart.... If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here. And so is everyone else. Everyone needs to open up."

M'gann stayed there for a while. Holding Bart for as long as he needed. She let go once Bart smiled and said he was fine. He said he was gunnna go buy some chicken wizzies and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

M'gann herd the faint sound of a female robotic voice relaying some information and M'gann sighed and left the room.

She looked back and saw how neat and organized the entire room was. She noted that it was the complete opposite of kid flash before closing the door and heading back to bed.


	2. No Oh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what the writing is mostly going to be like for the rest of the chapters.

"Hey Impu/ I-I mean Kid Flash! Could you come help over here!?" Blue Beetle yelled from across the battle field. 

Bart was ecstatic. He raced over to help. He loved it when Jaime called out his name.

It had been two years since the accident. The accident where Bart proclaims he killed Wally West. He had taken over the role as Kid Flash and has been him ever since. 

The group, at first, messed up his name a lot. They called him Impulse instead of Kid Flash. But now, no one did. Well, except for Jaime. Now, the only time someone would ever call him Impulse would be if Jaime made that mistake.

Sometimes, that mistake Blue Beetle made was the only thing that kept Bart going. It was the only thing that told him it was ok to be Impulse. He didn't have to put on a dead man’s suit and carry on the legacy because he's the reason that man is dead.

The mission wrapped up quickly and everyone headed back to the base.

Barbra summarized how the mission went and how to improve next time. After, she sent everyone on their ways. 

"Hey hermano, you wanna hang out?" Jaime asked Bart as he was stretching.

Bart smiled. "That sounds crash her _man_ o" Bart said mispronouncing the word yet again after two years of repeating. "Let me just go get my stuff."

A second later Bart was back with a backpack ready to go. 

Jaime, not being able to get a word of response in before it was time to go so he just smiled and started walking toward the warp tunnels.

"Hey Kid Flash! Wait up!" Tigress called as they were walking.

Both boys stopped and waited for the running Tigress to catch up.

"Hey Bart. You coming over to the family dinner this Saturday? It's Jay's birthday." Tigress said.

"I didn't even get an invitation!" Bart said sounding hurt. But right as he said that his cell phone started to ring. "One second." Bart zoomed off to answer his phone.

"That's probably the Garrick's right now." Tigress pointed in the direction Bart went.

Jaime chuckled as response.

"Actually, I came to ask if you would come." Tigress said looking at Jaime.

"Me?"

"Yah."

"...why?"

"Bart's been weird at family dinners after Wally died. Actually, he's been weird at every family event. He used to talk with everyone. He wouldn't shut up. But now he avoids talking to all of them. But I think he could start coming out of his shell again if you were there."

"Oh... Well I can't just invite myself. I mean I know you just did, but did you talk to the Garrick's about it?"

"Jaime. Don't sweat it. I'll talk to them. They love you." Tigress smiled.

"Well... Ok I guess. But, why me?"

"Jaime, come/"

Just then Bart came zooming back at took his place next to Jaime.

"Well that was just Jay inviting me! So, in answer to your question, yes. I am coming."

"Bart I was just talking to Jaime and I was saying how he should come to the dinner with you."

"Really!? That would be so crash! Jaime, you should totally come! The Garrick's love you. Your probably scarred they didn't invite you themselves but don't sweat it! Come on Jaime! Please say you'll come!"

"Hey! You don't know I would have said/" Tigress started laughing before Jaime could finish. Jaime blushed a little and decided to shoved the thought aside. "Ok. I'll come."

Bart threw his hands up in the air. "Crash!"

"Let's go hermano."

\---

"Bart come here! I wanna show you this new game I bought!" Milagro took Bart's arm as soon as he got in the house.

"Ooh! What retro game do you have this time!?" Bart was excited. In the future, people didn't like thinking about the past. They didn't like thinking about a different future. In truth, many people didn't like thinking at all. And Bart understood that. A lot of days he felt like that too. But Bart could never stop thinking. Once he found the first crucial part of the time machine, Bart was too optimistic to stop thinking. Too much Allen blood running through him to give up. 

In the future Bart loved thinking of retro games. The way some people described them to him were that video games were ways to escape everyday life. They were ways to get to other worlds. Older people would go on to say that books do that better and then the fighting would start. Bart looked fondly of those times. Because there weren't many.

Milagro giggled. "Why do you always call my new games retro? Do you even know what the word means?"

"Milagro please stop flirting with my friend." Jaime said in a mocking fashion.

Milagro turned beat red. "I am not!" Milagro turned to Bart and whispered to him "Jaime is such an idiot." But Jaime could still hear it.

"Don't I know it. You know this guy might be the biggest idiot I know. Do you know how many bags of chicken wizzies I've stolen from him? More than my fingers can count Milagro. Isn't that just sad?"

Milagro laughed and Jaime, slightly red in the face took Bart by the arm and pulled him up the stairs.

Once they were in Jaime's room, Bart ran and plopped on the bed while Jaime shut the door. "Thanks for coming to my defense down there."

"It's all crash her _man_ o. Glad I could help." Jaime went over and punched Bart in the arm.

In the blink of an eye, Bart had set up Mario 64 to start playing. Once Jaime had learned that Bart wanted to know more about "retro" games, Jaime decided to introduce him to actual retro games.

They have been playing through all of the Mario games, or at least the ones Jaime owned. Bart was pretty terrible at first, but now, on Mario 64, he's gotten pretty good at video games in general.

"So he's a plummer," Bart began to ask.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Wait well yes. He is a plummer. I mean we are not having this conversation again. Why do you need to clarify this like, everyday?"

"Well it's just so weird! I mean why did something that makes about no sense get so popular wait wait wait no no no!!! I mode'ed again!" Bart yelled at the end as he fell to his death and was suddenly thrown out of the painting.

"Not everything has to make sense Bart." Jaime sighed remembering this conversation all too well.

“Oh yah?” Bart jumped into the same painting and immediately ran off the edge of the world plopping Mario out of the painting yet again.

“Yah. Like how you can still be this bad at video games.” Jaime smirked at Bart as he took the controller.

Bart smiled as Jaime made Mario jump into another painting.

After a while of switching the controller back and forth, Bart decided he was done and hungry.

Bart zoomed and put all of the Nintendo 64 stuff away while Jaime said "I'm gunna use the restroom hermano." Bart had finished long before Jaime's sentence was over and just watched Jaime move his lips at super speeds so he wouldn't get caught. 

He did this a lot more often than he was willing to admit. Jaime was just so interesting! Nothing more to the subject!

"Milagro! I'm home!" Jaime's mother yelled as she entered the house.

"Jaime! Is Bart with you?" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yah!" Milagro answered before Jaime could.

"Bart! Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Actually, I can't Mrs. Reyes! But thank you for offering! Can I come this Friday?" Bart yelled down.

"Bart! You don't have to ask every week! We set a place for you every weekend even if we don't know you’re coming!" Mrs. Reyes yelled as she walked to the kitchen.

"You are the best Mrs. Reyes!" Bart yelled.

Jaime came back from the restroom. 

"You’re not staying?" Jaime said closing his door again.

"Yah. Well actually when Jay called me it wasn't just about the dinner this weekend. He wanted to talk to me tonight. He said to come over for dinner. I said crash. It was a crash conversation. But yah, I figure I'll head out now. Eat something so I don't eat all of their food. I'll see you tomorrow." Bart started leaving before Jaime could talk. But Bart remembered that Jaime hated it when Bart said goodbye without giving Jaime a chance to say goodbye too.

"Uhh... Ok. Did you wanna come over tomorrow?" Jaime asked trying to process all of what Bart just said.

"You know it! Play some more retro games. Totally crash can't wait!"

"Oh wait. You just invited yourself over tomorrow anyways. It's Friday tomorrow. Did you wanna spend the night? I mean, I am going to the Garrick's party with you and all." Jaime asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh man. You know I wish I could but I can't. Gotta do homework Friday night so you don't worry the rest of the weekend am I right?" Bart said.

"Ok hermano. See yah." Jaime said stepping out from in front of the door.

"I'll be here at the crack of dawn on Saturday!" Bart said zooming off.

"Don't..." Jaime started and then immediately stopped realizing Bart was long gone.

Jaime knew Bart wouldn't spend the night. And Jaime guessed Bart would have all his homework done before the end of the school day.

Bart and Jaime used to have sleep overs all the time. They were best friends after all. But one night, a couple months ago, Bart had a nightmare and ran out of Jaime's house and never spent the night since.

Was Bart having nightmares so constantly that he couldn't risk sleeping over one time? It made Jaime sad to think about what kind of things could make Bart so scared to even sleep.

Or maybe it was sleeping in Jaime's house specifically? But Bart had spent a lot of nights over at Jaime's and didn't seem home sick.

What could be scaring Bart for so long?

Jaime knew of his "moded self" and Bart sometimes gave hints as to what happened in the past, well future, the moded future. Jaime guessed Bart said these hints without even realizing. Bart tried hard to suppress his memories and seem fine in front of everyone else. But Jaime didn't like that. Jaime didn't like seeing glances at Bart's skin and seeing so many scars and not knowing what caused each of them. 

Jaime wanted to know everything about Bart. Jaime wanted to get closer to him. Help him get through his nightmares at least! But Bart shielded his emotions too much for his own good.

Jaime walked to his bed and fell on it.

"Hey scarab" Jaime said aloud to his empty room.

_What is it Jaime Reyes?_

"You have a lot of information on Bart Allen right?”

_correct_

"What do you think of him?"

_I think the most efficient way for the destruction of the Impulse would be/_

"Ok let me rephrase that. Do you think there is a way to get him to open up?"

_Open what Jaime Reyes?_

Jaime slapped his forehead with his palm.

Talking to the scarab was pointless. Unless it was in the battle field, the scarab was never a good conversation partner.

Jaime sat in his room unable to think of anything but Bart. 

Bart had muscle. Too much muscle for a normal 15 year old Jaime thought. 

Jaime remembered the glimpses of skin he was able to get and, even though it was covered in scares, Jaime found himself dreaming about kissing each and every one of those scars.

_Jaime Reyes. Your hormonal levels are increasing and if this continues you will get an erection and not have sufficient time to discharge before your mother is ready with dinner._

Jaime sighed knowing the scarab was right. Also all that talk from the scarab put Jaime out of the mood anyways.

Jaime flipped over and screamed into his pillow. Why did he have to like his best friend like that? It wouldn't be so bad if Jaime had thought the same way about well, any other person or if his attraction was purely physical. But no. Every time Jaime tried to masturbate, his thoughts always wondered to Bart. And no matter how Jaime thought about it he wanted to be in a relationship with Bart. A romantic relationship. It was so stupid!

"Jaime! Milagro! Time for dinner!" Jaime's mom yelled from the kitchen. Jaime sighed and walked down.

_You know Jaime Reyes. I could help you seduce the impulse._

Jaime stopped midway down the stairs.

"What?"

 


	3. Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this is a short chapter. I'm posting this right away and in a week or two, I'll post a long chapter that actually has some Bluepulse! I know there hasn't been a lot of Jaime, but after this chapter there's gunna be a lot more!

"Bart please come in." 

Bart slowly (or what he thought slowly) walked into the old house. Joan Garrick was at the door greeting the boy while Jay was at the dining room table waiting for Bart to sit on the opposite side so they could talk.

Bart walked with his great grandma at a snail’s pace making small talk with her on the way to the table.

Bart thought normal people were pretty slow, but people with canes were a whole other speed. Of course, he didn't blame his great grandmother. She was older and physically couldn't. But even if Bart could understand didn't mean his brain wouldn't have the thought.

"Bart." Jay said starting to standup.

"Woah woah woah! No great grandpops. No need to stand up!" Bart said running to Jay and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder signaling for him to sit down.

Bart scooted out the chair next to Jay slowly so he accidentally didn't break the old thing and zoomed to his great grandma and helped her to said chair.

The two adults praised Bart on being such a nice boy and Bart, trying to force down a grin (for reasons he didn’t even know), sat down on the other side of the table. "So what's up?" Bart asked.

"Bart. You know me and Joan are getting older." Jay started.

"And it's harder for us to do day to day things." Joan added.

"I'm so sorry." Bart said not sure how to take this information.

Joan giggled "Oh don't worry Bart. It's nothing too serious it's just/"

"Bart, we want you to move in with us." Jay said cutting off his wife.

Joan pouted and said "Gosh Jay. You always have to be so blunt with everything. Bart, you currently live in the Hall of Justice, right?"

Bart just nodded not sure his how to take their proposal.

"We’re getting older and it's getting harder to take care of ourselves." Jay said.

Bart thought about the idea of not living in space. Not living in a predestined room not really different from anyone else's. Bart thought about the idea of not living in a sound proof room.

Bart thought about having those nightmares in a non-sound proof room.

Jay and Joan explained exactly why they wanted Bart to move in and they were explaining the room he would have and how it would all work. 

The more they explained, the nicer it sounded. And the nicer it sounded, the more convinced Bart was that he would like it there. The Garrick's actually lived pretty close to Jaime. They could actually hang out more often and without the need of zeta tubes. That factor almost made Bart say yes instantly. But Bart has tried many times to get the nightmares to stop and nothing has worked. He's always talked in his sleep.

"Guys. This is such a gracious offer. And thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. But... I don't know. I don't if that would be the best decision."

Both a Garrick's looked sad but they still smiled at Bart.

"We understand Bart. We completely understand." Jay said closing his eyes and nodding his head.

Joan put her hand on Bart’s hand. "Bart let's talk about something else. You’re still crime fighting as Kid Flash right?" 

"Yah." Bart said pretending to be happy about the subject change when really, he would have been happy with any other subject.

"You look great being Kid Flash, but I prefer you in that other role. What were you called? Impulse?" Joan asked.

Bart smiled.


	4. Rookie

"Hey Bart." Jaime smiled a little uneasily fiddling with the straps on his backpack.

Today's mission had just finished. Everyone was debriefing at the base. Jaime had just been in the bathroom mentally preparing himself for tonight. Not only was it going to be long as well as stressful, but he would have to act through the scarab’s terrible suggestions at flirting. Jaime bet every single one of them was going to sound like a plan to attack Bart.

…Oh dear.

Bart noted that Jaime was acting weird but didn't comment on it. Bart chalked it up to nerves about the family dinner tomorrow.

"You uh, ready to go?" Jaime asked.

"Yah." Bart nodded. They both started walking towards the zeta tubes.

The walk to Jaime's house was silent. Jaime seemed very focused on something and Bart couldn't tell what. 

Bart would have spoken up and try to fight the awkward silence as he normally does, but he realized that Jaime wasn't noticing Bart starring at him.

Jaime was handsome. It was a fact. Everyone had to admit it even if they weren't attracted to him. Right? Bart hoped that was the case. Because he did not want to be attracted to his best friend. Why would he force that giant plate of awkwardness onto the table?

Bart was definitely not currently staring at Jaimie's hair. It was getting a little long and was in need of a haircut. Bart didn't really mind though. He thought every length looked good on Jaime. Because best friends think their best friends look awesome no matter what. That’s why.

Bart was 100 percent not noticing Jaime's perfect looking neck and jawline. He definitely did not think about how kissable Jaime's skin was in those areas. And Bart definitely wasn't thinking about how Jaime would react to being kissed there. The sounds Jaime would make. Where Jaime would place his hands on Bart. Never even occurred to him.

Bart was doing the opposite of thinking about those muscles on Jaime's arm that were so close to him.

"Hermano? Earth to Bart?" Jaime was snapping his fingers in front of Bart's face making Bart snap out of this thought process.

"Oops. Sorry. Thinking about things. Thinking about thinking. All that mind flippy stuff. And out of it! To your room? Gunna use the restroom first meet you there!" Bart started running (at normal human speeds since Milagro was home).

 _Haha what did I just say right now? About none of that made sense! I gotta calm down._ Bart looked down at his pants. _I gotta really calm down._

\---

 _Jaime Reyes. Have I ever steered you wrong?_   The scarab asked.

“yes! Plenty of times! Remember when you suggested we destroy everyone I know and love? Oh yah! That was last week!”

_Jaime Reyes. Follow my instruction and the Impulse will submit to you._

Jaime blushed at the phrasing of the scarab’s words. Jaime has had to veto a lot of phrases today because Jaime was sure if the scarab kept using them, he would die of embarrassment.

“Lets go with ‘the Impulse will be your boyfriend’.” Why hadn’t he just suggested this from the beginning?

_Ok. Follow my instructions and the Impulse will be your boyfriend._

“...Ok scarab. I'm trusting you.”

Bart quickly came back and closed the door to Jaime’s room.

"Should I set up the Nintendo 64 Her _man_ o?" Bart asked just to set it up before Jaime could reply.

Bart was sitting on the bed waiting for the TV to actually turn on and Jaime, only by the instructions of the scarab, took off his shoes and sat by Bart.

Jaime felt so, out of his element at the moment.

What if Bart never talked to him again after he knew that Jaime liked him? What if he acted differently after rejecting Jaime?

Both situations were not ideal putting Jaime on edge and not able to make too many decisions on his own at the moment.

Not that the scarab minded. He was pretty happy to be listened to for once.

The two boys had gotten a couple of stars as they normally would when the scarab gave Jaime his first instruction. 

_Scoot closer to the Impulse Jaime Reyes. We will proceed based on his reaction._

Jaime gulped. The realization that this was going to happen truly dawned on Jaime at this moment. He broke out in a little sweat.

Jaime played it off as if he was trying to get comfortable but in the process, did indeed get closer to Bart.

The scarab told Jaime to keep going. So, Jaime did the same routine again.

This went on until Jaime was practically a fraction of a millimeter from touching Bart that the scarab told him to stop.

Jaime side glanced over to Bart. Bart had a hint a confusion on his face, but that was normal when he was at a difficult part in the game, which he currently was.

After a couple of seconds, Bart said "Do you have an itch or something?"

"Yeah..." Jaime says rubbing the back of his neck. The scarab scolded Jaime for saying that. He explained how Jaime should only do as the scarab says.

Jaime rolled his eyes and watched as Bart fell off the ice slide.

Jaime chucked. Bart playfully shoved him in the arm.

They stayed like that for a while. Jaime was too scared to try anything the scarab suggested. It was peaceful. But a stressful peaceful since the scarab wouldn’t shut up.

"Milagro! Jaime! Bart! Dinners ready!" Mama Reyes yelled from the kitchen.

"Crash! I was starving!" Bart said turning off the system and putting it away at super speed.

"Dude what if we play after dinner?" Is what Jaime asked before the scarab could advised against it.

"Dude don't feel the mode! It's not gunna take that long to set it up again." Bart said with a grin that practically melted Jaime. He loved it. And scarab mentioned that he made a note of it.

At the dinner table, after prayer, the Reyes family took turns talking about their days.

Jaime tuned most of it out like he always did. There can only be so many differing things happening from day to day in his families lives, and he couldn't really talk about his super hero stuff. His talks usually center around talking about school. Which was boring to talk about and boring to listen to.

Jaime only bothered to tune in when Bart started talking. He also usually said the same things, but somehow Bart made them all seem interesting.

"Yah. I'm going to a birthday party for my grandparents tomorrow! Jaime's going with me!"

"Jaime you never told us." Papa Reyes spoke up. Oops.

"Oh yah. Sorry. I'm going to a party tomorrow."

"Yah! The party is at the Gerrick’s house. It's actually not too far from here."

There was a bit of silence after that. It caused every member of the Reyes household to stop eating and stare at Bart in confusion. When Bart got a chance to speak, there was never a moment of silence. 

"And you know I live kind of far from here so... I was wondering… if I could spend the night? Just get up and already be almost there."

Bart looked up to see their reactions. Papa and Milagro had already started eating again once Bart started talking. Mama and Jaime however had faces of shock.

The two looked at each other to confirm that it was actually something that was said out loud and not made up in their heads before replying.

"Hermano. I already invited you of course it's ok." Jaime said in a rushed tone. As if he didn't get it out fast enough, Bart would take back his offer.

"Bart of course you can. You can always spend the night."

"Crash!" Bart said before scarfing down more of his dinner.

Jaime and his mama looked at each other again needed another affirmation that this was happening.

The scarab mentioned how his plan would have to dramatically change now.

Jaime told the scarab that they would have to cancel the plan.

_I See no reason why it needs to stop. I already calculated a new one._

_Just trust me on this one Hermano._

_…_

With the answer of silence, Jaime knew that without a doubt the new plan was still 100 percent in action.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school so for now the updates will be just random but when I have a second to update I will! Sorry.


	5. Mamma Mia

After dinner, everyone went into their respective rooms.

"So," Jaime started. "Wanna set up the 64 again?" Oh God. Why was his voice so shaky?

Jaime was nervous but now, for many different reasons.

Why did Bart suddenly wanna spend the night? If he has a nightmare again, is he not gunna avoid spending the night again like last time? But how could Jaime be sure Bart doesn't have one? How can he make Bart feel calm and safe?

...

It would be now that the scarab decides to shut up.

"Yah sounds crash! Let me just go run and get some stuff first." Bart said. 

"Wait hermano!!"

Luckily, Bart took long enough to hear.

"It's just… won't it look weird if you have all you're stuff tomorrow?"

"... You see this is why you're the smart one."

Bart looked down at his clothes. He must be thinking about tomorrow's outfit or tonight's pajamas.

"You can borrow some of my old pajamas if you want to." Jaime offered. Some might be small enough... maybe.

After some silence, and what Jaime could have sworn was a blush (although Jaime's mind could have been making it up), Bart replied with a quiet “Crash.” And then quickly set up the 64.

They played for a long time. Mario 64 has been the best Mario game for Bart by far. Even if Mario Party was two player, and, even though it is in fact a fantastic game, Mario 64 was just so large and continually changing. You could leave a picture and come back if you weren’t ready. You were _expected_ to take on different challenges at your pace and on your terms. That basic idea just made Bart happy. Jaime was chasing the bunny through the corridor when Bart spoke up.

"So I guess I get the bed tonight." Bart smirks when Jaime looks over slightly offended. Jaime had almost forgotten their deal.

"You're not gunna even pretend to offer it first?" Jaime smiled.

"Hey. I slept on the floor last time I came over. Rules are rules.” Bart smiled at Jaime again.

They had made a deal to switch off on the bed every time Bart came over. Bart wouldn't take the bed at first. Because he acts selfish but is actually too nice for his own good. Oh yah.

Jaime smiled wider at Bart.

They both stared at each other's smiling faces, only for a moment before turning away.

Both tried to hide their blushing faces.

_Jaime Reyes/_

_Not now Scarab. That was too embarrassing._ Why did Jaime blush? Bart was just smiling. Just one cute, amazing smile… What was that thought!? That didn’t just happen. Crap. Blushing more. Jaime’s had these thoughts before… But this is different!

_I want to inform you that/_

"Not now!"

"What? Why not? Oowh what I just died! what was that!?" Bart had taken the controller and started a new level.

"Oh uh, sorry I was thinking of the wrong level."

"It's crash." Bart says as he jokingly glares at Jaime. Crap. That was super cute too.

Jaime let Bart try again while he tried to calm himself. Stupid Hormones. Jaime just needed to relax. Chillout. Chillax. Ride the wave. What? Stop being dumb? Jaime wasn’t gunna last if he kept overthinking everything. He was literally overthinking about how he was overthinking.

_Touch the impulse's hand._

Being disrupted from his internal monologue, Jaime reached over and touched Bart’s hand without a second thought.

All attempts to play the game were stopped. Bart looked at Jaime without saying anything.

Jaime was staring at Bart intensely. Jaime’s one expression held many emotions. He looked confused, unfocused, focused, … wanting something.

Both boys were unable to take a breath.

Both hands started burning. Both hearts started beating faster.

Eye contact was broken only once Mario ran out of the breath he was holding underwater and was forced out of the painting.

Bart was unsure of what to do next. “Uh.”

Jaime pulled his hand back and faced the opposite direction of Bart. He looked as if he was having an internal fight with himself. Which he was.

_Why did you make me do that!?_

_Physical contact is the key in any relationship that plans to get intimate Jaime Reyes. I started small with hand to hand contact._ The scarab said matter-of-fact-ly.

_But he was using his hand to play the game!_

_What is your point Jaime Reyes?_

_It came off as weird Scarab! You don’t normally try to hold a person’s hand when they are using it!_

_…_

_I should have never agreed to this. I’m going to the bathroom. I need to get away from this terrible situation._

_No Jaime Reyes. You cannot leave now. The Impulse will not register your past attempts at attracting as just that._

_That would be a good thing!_

If Jaime wasn’t physically forever connected to the Scarab, he would burn the thing and throw its ashes in the ocean.

Jaime stood up telling Bart he was going to the restroom. There was no attempt at explaining the hand touch because Jaime had no explanation.

The Scarab knew Jaime could not leave this crucial moment. So, with a sudden spark of genius (something that happened to the Scarab quite often), the Scarab physically made the metal on Jaime’s back denser so that Jaime would lose his balance. Of course, it worked flawlessly.

Bart noticed that Jaime was going to land on top of him. He moved the controller out of the way but he himself remained still. There was certainly time for Bart to move himself out the way but chose not to. He had a moment to wonder why he made this decision before Jaime’s head was in his lap staring right up at Bart.

Again. A silent, breathless moment ensued.

Jaime’s expression was completely different and yet held the same emotions.

Jaime looked… delicious from this angle. According to Bart’s mind. Bart couldn’t look away. Or say anything in fear that the view would be gone.

The view of Bart, from Jaime's perspective, was very different. Jaime found however, he was have very similar thoughts. He wanted to not have those thoughts but that want was taken over by a stronger want of Jaimes.

...

...

...

After what felt like a lifetime but what must have been half a second, both boys started to question why Jaime was not moving.

Once Bart realized Jaime was about to feel something he definitely should _not_ be feeling, Bart made the first move by push Jaime out of the way.

“You should” Bart started to say but realized he was out of breath so he started coughing trying to regain his composure.

“I should, going- restroom.” Jaime said in a hurry trying to get out of that room as fast as possible.

_Jaime Reyes._

“Not. Another. Word.”

_You are acting like this wasn’t a success._

“I hate you.”

_We both know that is false Jaime Reyes._

Bart was in an interesting predicament. He needed to calm down. Fast. In the midst of Jaime’s room. Filled with his personal stuff. And in his bed. With his unique sent hovering all over him.

Crap.

Bart ran outside. The cold night air sure to help.

Maybe this was a bad idea. If Bart didn't have a nightmare, he’s was going to have another type of dream…

Crap.

Bart decided, out of options, he was going to feel any other emotion than the one’s he was currently feeling. After going all of them, He decided the one he could potentially pull off right now was anger. Jaime put him in this situation. He did make Bart loose that underwater level.

Clearly, since Bart was not actually mad at all, but to convince himself he was, Bart decided the best plan of action was to get revenge.

If Jaime put him in that embarrassing situation, It just makes sense that Bart should put Jaime in an embarrassing situation as well… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say this is the last of the pre-written fanfiction. So its going to be a long while. I am going to get a couple of chapters written in the summer and then start posting again. I will post more in the summer but I want to have at least a couple chapters written first.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was especially bad X)


	6. 1+1=0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've just done bare minimum editing for this, but I am just so excited so I'm posting right now anyways! I will be going back in the next couple of days to make more edits. Please tell me any mistakes you see. :)

Jaime sat on the toilet, realizing he could just tell Bart his emotions and all of this could be explained, but Jaime knew he wasn’t going to do that. Because he hates himself apparently.

Bart was spending the night, something that is clearly difficult for him right now. Jaime couldn’t put further emotional baggage on him. At least not tonight, when Bart is trying so hard. If Jaime told Bart his emotions, it would just be a selfish move on his part. Bart might be trying to work through some things right now and taking this weight off Jaime’s shoulders would just be putting that same weight right back onto Bart’s.

Jaime had to hide his emotions. At least for now.

Now all he needed was for the scarab to understand that!

_Have a little confidence Jaime Reyes._

Fuck scarab. God. Shut up. For once. Just once.

…

Somehow, the silence from the scarab just made Jaime angrier.

Jaime was just going to go back to the room and be normal. Just treat Bart like he _didn’t_ have a major crush on him. Jaime has done this plenty of times before. Today was no different.

Jaime walked back to the room. Bart was still there. Playing Mario.

Cool. Jaime was cool. Jaime went and sat by Bart making sure that he was not in accidental-touching-distance. He watched Bart play in silence.

It appears that they both have chosen to forgo admitting that the scene that just happened did indeed happen.

“Hey Jaime. Where are those PJs? Seems like a good time. Its getting late.”

Did Bart seem a bit, upset? Well of course he was. Dumb question Jaime.

“Sure hermano.” Jaime went over and retrieved the smallest PJs he owned. He had a feeling they were still going to be too big. “Here you go.”

Jaime tosses them purposefully onto Bart’s face.

Bart pulled them off smirking at Jaime. There it was. A genuine look of enjoyment after what just went down. Jaime internally sighed with relief. With just one smirk, the tension in the room was officially gone.

Jaime went to sit back down as Bart got up. Jaime took the Nintendo-64 controller since he was expecting Bart to change at supers speeds as he normally does.

But out of the corner of Jaime’s eye, he saw Bart, at normal speeds, taking off his shirt.

Jaime looked over fully facing Bart. Bart was looking the opposite way of Jaime. Why was Bart taking his shirt off at normal speeds? It might even be slow motion with how time was moving for Jaime.

Bart’s back was so, so… sculpted. And a little sweaty. In the best way possible. It was weird. Jaime didn’t find sweat attractive. And yet… Fuck.

Bart turned around as if hoping to catch Jaime in the act. Jaime whipped his head around trying his best to not show Bart his face because Jaime knew it was currently the brightest shade of red.

Oh God. Jaime just heard the thump of Bart’s pants hit the ground.

Don’t think about Bart in just his underwear. Don’t think about Bart in just his underwear… Oh but Jaime just had to have an active imagination.

Jaime guessed that Bart’s Leg muscles would be the most toned on his body. They had to be right? Because of all the running? And the view from the front! Oh, Jaime was imagining. Jaime didn’t have to imagine though. All he had to do was look around and see.

But he couldn’t do that. But actually he could! But he really shouldn’t. But! Jaime rubbed his head in frustration. What about that acting like just a friend he did not have a crush on was staying? Jaime guessed he was the master of not fulfilling plans.

Jaime risked peaking around. He knew he would regret it though.

To Jaime’s relief, Bart had already put on Jaime’s old Pajamas.

… No. wait. This was the opposite of a relief. Seeing Bart in his own clothes might have been the sexiest image that has been engrained in Jaime’s mind. Bart’s collar bone was showing a little more than it should have. The short sleeves were a little longer than they should have been. The pants hid most of Bart feet and created a pool of fabric around his ankles. Jaime was truly turned on at this moment.

_Jaime Reyes, I would suggest/_

“No!”

“What?” Bart asked confused.

_I have scanned both of your hormone levels and right now would be the optimal time to/_

“No! for the love” Jaime realized he had was talking aloud.

_For the love of everything I care about please do not finish that, wait… both our levels?_

“Hey man. Its getting late. We should head to bed.” Shit. Right. The reason Bart’s over. God what was Jaime about to fucking do? Ruin Bart’s plan is what.

“Yah. You’re right. I’ll go get dressed.” Jaime grabbed his own Pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

Jaime got dressed right away but rather than heading straight back, He sat on the toilet.

“What exactly did you record Scarab? Wait I don’t want to know. Yes wait I do. Fuck. Scarab what should I do.”

_... I do not know that you want to hear. Both options weigh out the same Jaime Reyes._

“Yah. Yah. That’s fair. I guess. Just don’t tell me now. I’ll ask later. Knowing now would just make things weird.”

Jaime just wanted… He didn’t know what he wanted! He just wanted this night to be over… and to somehow print the picture he had in his head of Bart in his old PJs.

…Ok. Opposite of what Jaime needed to be thinking about. Yep. 

Jaime was cool. Bart might have been hot, but right now he needed Jaime to be cool.

Jaime headed back, being chill as a cucumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter. but I already have chapters written out that are a little longer :)


	7. Freeze

It was around 11.

Jaime saw Bart in his bed. The shirt was pulled down a little more that before. Bart looked like he was about to fall asleep at any minute. Bart was always like that. Tried to stay up for Jaime but when he was tired, he was tired. And it was fucking adorable. God. No. Stop. Jaime knew he needed to chill. Yet he was doing the opposite right now. Ok. No more thinking.

_The impulse has been sexually aroused approximately 75 percent of the night._

“What the/”

Jaime tripped on his own feet not expecting to suddenly have this new piece of information.

The thump he made was loud, but by the lack of reaction, Jaime guessed Bart had fallen asleep.

Jaime sat in pain holding his leg to his stomach. He was trying not to be loud but damn it that hurt.

_The fuck scarab?_

_…_

_What did I just say?_

_…_

_You are such an ass._

Jaime wanted to beat up the scarab, but since the scarab was fused to him, that meant beating himself up. That fact just made Jaime angrier.

Jaime crawled to his makeshift bed. Was the scarab, in his own terribly stupid way, trying to tell Jaime that Bart liked him? Did that sentence just make all of Jaime’s dreams come true? Well, Bart was attracted to Jaime. That was the only fact Jaime knew. But hell, this is an amazing fact! Jaime could dance! Is this really happening? When should he tell Bart he knows?

Dammit this is exactly what Jaime wanted to avoid. God.

Jaime hoped that he could just blank his mind and get some actual sleep tonight. Anything to just forget what happened today. Well, except for what the scarab said just now. Fuck. This scarab plan was terrible from the beginning and Jaime had no idea why he agreed to it in the first place.

Whatever.

Jaime got as comfortable as one could be sleeping on the floor.

…. God Jaime wished he could sleep on his side. The floor did not really allow for that though. Jaime tried to get into any semi-comfortable position. It was annoying as hell but worth it, for Bart to spend the night. That’s right. Bart. Spending the night. Jaime had to let that sink in. Again. Its just been so long.

Based on what Jaime wanted to happen tonight, the night was actually a success! Bart was spending the night!

… Jaime just imagined he would be in the bed beside Bart. But a success none the less. The thought made Jaime smile. At least some form of humor came out of this horrible night.

…Wait…

Bart was breathing heavy. This was a sure fired sign that Bart was completely deep asleep. It was just bordering the line of snoring but failed to be as annoying. Jaime thanked god for that. Jaime remembered hearing the heavy breathing all the time when Bart used to spend the night. He always fell asleep fast and fell asleep hard.

Jaime couldn’t help but smile. He was downright giddy! Bart fell asleep! Bart was comfortable enough around Jaime to fall asleep! Jaime started kicking his legs in excitement. He couldn’t help it. He tried to calm down, erase the stupid grin on his face. But he couldn’t. The grin crept creeping back and the excitement kept exploding. Best day ever!

Ok. This used to happen all the time. There was no real reason to be so happy. He probably figured out his nightmare problem on his own and Jaime was never the problem.

Oh. A sudden rush of emotions ran over Jaime. Even if it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t there for Bart. Bart when through all of that drama alone. He was scared and sad and pretended everything was ok. Jaime always knew Bart as the guy who wore his emotions on his sleeve. But Jaime realized now that he only showed the emotions he wanted others to see. And when he did he exaggerated them. Probably because the moded future never allowed him to have those happy feelings in the first place. Now that he was allowed to, those emotion just exploded. But the emotions that might be hard for others to handle, that might make others upset with him, bart hid. Maybe because the moded Blue Beetle punished him for showing emotion. Bart was physically scarred. But the emotional scars probably go a lot deeper. Showing anger, fear, emotions that are not convenient for others, Bart hid them because he didn’t want to be punished again. He probably has no room for anymore emotional scars. Jaime couldn't even imagine. He always talked to his mother and father. They were a very talkative family. He always had someone he could trust. But Bart, because of the future he came from, really had no one.

“I… here”

Oh! Bart was talking in his sleep. Jaime’s thoughts turned off waiting to hear more.

...

... “exist”

...

... “disappear”

...“I shouldn’t, exist”

Bart flew up breathing heavily. Jaime, not knowing what to do, pretended to be asleep. Bart zoomed off to what Jaime hoped was only to use the bathroom and had planned to come back. This is just like how it happened last time, when he stopped staying over.

If Bart had known Jaime was awake, Bart would have probably been embarrassed and not have ever slept over again. But on the other hand, Jaime really, _really_ wanted to comfort Bart. Bart had a dream that he shouldn’t exist. Jaime wanted to tell Bart over and over that he never wanted to think of a world without Bart being in it. But Bart would just zoom off in embarrassment before Jaime ever had a chance to say that. Even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

_Pretending to be asleep would be the best tactic._

 See? Even the scarab agrees. And they never agreed on anything.

Oh crap! The door was opening! Jaime shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep again. He just hoped that it was convincing enough.

Jaime herd Bart's footsteps head toward the bed and Jaime noted that it was the slowest Jaime had ever herd Bart walk.

The foot steps stopped just before the bed. There was no creaking of the bed, so clearly Bart did not get in. Was he just standing there?

Oh god. He was staring at Jaime wasn't he. He probably figured out that Jaime was pretending to be asleep. Jaime's planed had failed. Bart was never spending the night ever again. Bart was never/

… what? Did Bart… just… lay down next to Jaime?

Oh god. Oh god. This is happening. Bart Just laid down next to Jaime! Jaime, letting his hormones take over for a second, he was incredibly happy! His crush, was actively, on his own accord, laying right next to Jaime.

Oh wait. Jaime was asleep right now. At least that’s what Bart thought. Jaime had to calm down and keep up the act.

But he was so excited! He wanted to surprise Bart with a kiss. Or stare at his face until the sun rose. Or run his hands on Bart's face, hair, and arms until he was the most comfortable person on the planet. Or all of the above.

But he couldn’t. There were so many reasons why he couldn’t. But he really, _really_ wanted to. Bart would be so freaked out that he would probably never talk to Jaime ever again. They were best friends! Jaime had to stop thinking like this. But the feelings always came when Bart used his tiny chuckle trying to not hurt the feeling of the person he was laughing at. They came when Bart looked at Jaime's food clearly hoping Jaime wouldn’t finish so he could have some. They came when Bart talked passionately about some YouTube video Jaime could care less about.

Jaime was in love and he couldn’t stop it.

… Heavy breathing. Even when Bart was hesitant he fell asleep fast. But could Jaime dare move? What if Bart wasn’t asleep?

…No. It was worth it. Jaime, currently pretend sleeping on his stomach, flipped his head so that it was facing Bart. Bart was dead asleep on his side facing Jaime.

The two faces were maybe a couple of inches apart. Bart looked scared. He’s was probably re-living that same dream.

Whatever terrible dream that was. Jaime knew Bart would never tell him about it. But Jaime could speculate, even though he knew that was a bad idea.

Bart had said “I shouldn’t exist”. What a terrible thought to have. And it just wasn’t true. Jaime knew that Bart should have never have become Kid Flash. What its done to his emotional state. Jaime really just waned Bart to talk about it with him. Jaime knew it was difficult. He got that. But... Jaime didn't know how to finish that thought but god dammit he wanted to help Bart! He wanted to be there for Bart!

…”shouldn't” oh no.

“I shouldn't exist” Jaime couldn't listen to this. If Bart kept doing this, Bart was gunna keep scaring himself awake and never come back. 

Bart looked even more scared  than he was before. So many wrinkles covered his face. The only thing Jaime could think to do was smooth them out. And that is exactly what he did.

Jaime ran his hand over Bart's face. Slowly, making sure ever wrinkle he passed by smoothed over, Jaime repeated this. Over and over. At first it really didn’t do anything. He still looked scared and the wrinkles reappeared. But he wasn’t talking. That was good. After what must have been five minutes but felt like an hour, Bart's face noticeably relaxed.

Once seeing that, Jaime also relaxed. He didn’t realize he had also tensed up. But now that feeling in the room had noticeably changed for the better, Jaime took this moment to notice how close this beautiful face, the face he’s been crushing on since forever, is to his own. He lips, so close. His neck, so close.

His skin was so beautiful this close. To be honest he did have a couple of zits. But who didn’t? Jaime could easily ignore them and focus on all the rest. Bart's eyelashes were so long. His hair was, while not the silkiest, was still beautiful. Was one eyebrow slightly larger than the other? Or was it just the angle he was currently looking at? All these things Jaime could never notice before because it would have been weird to stare at Bart for so long and so intensely.

Maybe Jaime should stop. Jaime hand not realized his hand had stopped on Bart's jaw. He knew he should take it off. Stop staring. But the hand stayed. And the stare continued.

… Wait. At least take off the hand. He didn’t need it anymore and to be honest it might be a little creepy if just kept it there/

Bart moved taking Jaime by surprise. Jaime closed his eyes shut in an attempt to make it seem like he had been sleeping even though it was pretty obvious by his tenseness that Jaime wasn’t.

After a couple seconds of moving, Jaime felt warmer. after Bart had settled in, Jaime realized Bart had turned over and his arm was over Jaime’s back. Bart's leg was now in-between Jaimes. It took a while for Jaime to calm down. But he decided rather than freaking out, he should embrace the situation that might never come again. Jaime forced himself to relax and promised himself that he would commit this feeling to memory.

Jaime wanted to stay awake to make the moment last as long as possible, but the atmosphere was too relaxing. So Jaime, regretfully, fell asleep.


	8. 1 of 1

Bart stood with betta squad. Their mission was pretty routine. Just making sure that the place which might hold information, in fact, does not hold said information.

“You ready to go kid flash?” Robin, the leader of betta squad for this run, asked.

“Yep! Ready when you are!”

Kid flash was excited. For a relaxing day for once. Jaime would be there. Beast Boy would be there. SO, even though they needed to be pretty silent, there would be no lack of conversation on this mission.

Kid Flash hopped into the zetta tube with the rest of the team hearing a electronic voice say his number before being teleported out.

“Ok guys! I know we have to be quite but/” Bart noticed that there was no one there to hear his witty banter. There was nothing there to hear his witty banter. It was just black.

“What the,”

He saw a figure slowly walking towards him. Maybe the zetta tubes are malfunctioning? Is Bart lost forever?

“Hey what’s cracking?” Bart could make out who the mysterious figure was. Was… was that Impulse?

“Hey Hey Hey looks like somebody’s feeling the mode” It was Impulse. Well it was some random person were the iconic impulse outfit.

“Uh..” Bart hummed not sure how to start this conversation? “Who are you?... and why are you wearing my old suit?”

The fake impulse said nothing. Bart was about to say comical banter, but the stranger revealed himself.

The stranger took off the mask to reveal… Bart?

Wait. What?

“Uh…”

“surprised to see the one, the only Bart Allen in the flesh!? Crash right?”

“How is this?” Bart looked down to confirm that he was wearing his Kid Flash outfit. “wait I just.”

The fake Impulse walked over to Bart and Physically turned him around. the Fake Impulse then walked over to the family that was seemingly there the whole time.

It looked like Bart’s family, in like a not-moded timeline. His dad, mom, grandma…grandpa…

Oh... Oh! This was the Bart Allen from the newly created timeline. The real Bart Allen has been born.

“Why are you here?” Impulse asked.

“Why am I here?” Bart Asked still trying to take it all in.

“You shouldn’t exist while I exist.”

“I shouldn’t, exist… while you exist.”

“You should have disappeared.”

… Impulse was right. This was his timeline to live, not Barts. Still being here is just selfish. Why is he still here? He should have left when the new Impulse came.”

“Your right. I'm sorry. I shouldn’t exist while you exist. I really should have disappeared.”

Bart fell to his knees just realizing how selfish he has been.

“I shouldn’t exist while you exist. I should have disappeared. I should have disappeared. I should have disa/”

Bart jolted up. He was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down his face. That dream. That was bad. Oh God did Jaime see it!?

… Oh good. He was still asleep. Bart knew he sleep talked. Was Jaime always such a deep sleeper? Or did Bart really not say anything this time. Bart didn’t have time to truly contemplate this because he could not risk Jaime waking up in the middle of this crying session. He needed to go to the restroom. Cry it out there.

And that was exactly where he went. He bit his arm in an attempt to muffle the crying. He knew he just needed to calm down. He also knew that it would just take a little time, but that frustrated him more and only managed to make himself more upset. He bit his arm harder. He just needed to think of anything else. If he kept thinking about the current situation, he wouldn’t be able escape the negative thoughts. But the current situation was the only reason he was here! He wanted to see if he could handle the dreams, and he obviously couldn’t!

Ok. Ok. Bart needed to calm down. He needed to think about anything else. He pulled up YouTube and played this first suggested video. He didn’t care if it was going to take hours. If he was still sniffling, he was staying in the bathroom.

\---

Ok. Bart was ok. He quietly walking into Jaime's bedroom. Bart starting walking toward the bed when he had a realization.

If he got into the bed, the same thing would happen. He would have that dream and he would be at square one. Something about the situation had to be different. He would always try sleeping the opposite way he was laying on the bed or lay on the floor in the base. But this time, he had to make it look natural, turning would be weird. Jaime knew Bart didn’t move that much. Maybe he could roll off the bed.

He looked down and saw Jaime quality sleeping. That could actually be a great scenario.

He looked at the other side of the bed. It had a pile of dirty clothes next to it. It also had food wrappers.

… Jaime’s side it was. Bart needed to survive the night without being caught. That was the only reason he went and sat between the bed and Jaime. Of course it was.

Bart layed on his side because there physically wasn’t any room to lay on his stomach or back. He faced Jaime. Jaime was facing the opposite way so it wasn’t like this was weird.

Definitaly not weird.

But Jaime was so close. It was almost like Bart was spooning him. He could smell Jaime’s distinct smell.

…ok. Bed. Now.

…well. Technically it would be floor. Now.

\---

Bart was hanging out with Jaime. In the park. It was summer and the park had limited funs so the grass was mostly yellow. The two sat under one of the many trees to get some shade.

“Jaime.”

“Bart.”

…This was it. This was the time. Its not a special day or anything, but Bart decided he couldn’t take it any longer. “Jaime I… I like you.”

“…wait. What?”

“I wanna go out with you ok?”

“No I mean I get that. Its just… Aren't we already going out?”

“What?”

Suddenly, before Bart’s eyes he saw a second Bart in an Impulse outfit with his arm wrapped around Jaime’s shoulder.

This… This was the new Bart again.

“Why are you trying to live my life Bart? You had one, and now you wanna take mine?”

“I get it ok? I shouldn’t exist! I took your life but I don’t know what to do! Should I just die? Is that what you want!?”

“Preferably.” Bart said rubbing Jaime's arm.

“No!”

… wait what? Bart didn't say that.

“I want you to live.” It was Jaime. Real Bart looked hurt.

“How was this supposed to work anyways hermano?”

“What?” single Bart asked.

“When this guy is born, I'm gunna be like, 40 or something.”

Oh… oh. That’s true.

“This Bart” Jaime pointed to Impulse “Might be able to take a lot of things from you when he’s born. But I’m not one of them.” Jaime smiled at Bart.

The Bart in the Impulse outfit was now gone. Bart ran into Jaime’s arms. Bart was crying and for once in his life, he was happy about it.


	9. Heart Shaker

The next morning, Bart was the first to wake up.

He noticed Jaime’s arm over his torso and Bart's legs wrapped around Jaime’s.

Bart would look back on this moment and wish he had stayed there longer but instinct caused him to zoom out of the situation and hop into the bed to pretend to be sleeping there.

Bart saw Jaime wake instantly. Upon reflection he didn’t know why he thought Jaime would still be asleep.

Jaime rubbed his neck. Bart asked “How was the floor last night? As uncomfortable as it looks?” Bart then wondered why he thought it was a smart decision to bring attention to the floor.

“You tell me.” Jaime said not really thinking about what he was saying but rather the knot in his back.

…

“What?” Bart asked. They both stared at each other.

…

…

Jaime pulled Bart’s arm so that he fell onto the floor.

“I said you tell me.” Jaime smiled at Bart. They both laughed it off. Neither notice the tinge of awkwardness in each other’s laugh since they were so focused on masking their own.

Jaime took a shower and Bart took the opportunity to run to his room at the tower and grab the clothes he was planning on wearing for the party. Since Jaime was notorious for taking long showers, Bart decided to take his own there.

While in the shower, Bart was getting more and more excited for the party. He just spent the night at Jamies! And was quiet enough not to wake anyone up! Maybe moving into the Garrick’s place could be a reality! Realistically he should try spending the night a couple of times… But Jaime would not be at the Garrick’s house. He would be alone…

Ok. This was not to the time to be thinking about stuff like this. Bart needed to think of a present to get Jay.

Bart quickly finished his shower and ran back down.

The shower at the Reyes household was not running but Jaime was not in his room, so he must be finishing up.

Bart had a lot to think about. He really shouldn’t have slept next to Jaime last night. That was probably why he calmed down in his dream. He wouldn’t have Jaime at the Garrick’s house. Bart had to tell himself that over and over. Because he can’t afford to be too optimistic. He can’t afford hope, but still he had it. He couldn’t afford hope when he was in the future, and yet that time machine was built.

Jaime walked in. he had put on jeans in the restroom but not a shirt. Why did Jaime forget his shirt? It was taking everything Bart had not to stare.

“Oh wow.” Bart sighed. By the confused stare on Jaime’s face, Bart realized that he had said that at loud.

“oh woooooow” Bart tried to stall. “I just can’t… think of a present to get Jay.” Few. Nice recover.

Jaime started to chuckle. “What? What’s funny about that?” Bart asked. After all, it was a nice recover.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Jaime replied.

Bart threw a pillow at Jaime. Yep. Best comeback.

Jaime threw it back and put on a T-shirt.

They needed to go out and buy Jay a present and also buy some nice clothes for Jaime. Bart was actually shocked to find out that _he_ owned a button-down shirt while Jaime did not.

The two boys walked to the shops. Jaime’s mom offered to drive them (she really only offered because she didn’t trust Jaime’s ability to find decent clothes) but they declined. It was a nice day and they thought it might take a while. Bart was indecisive when it came to gifts.

Knowing what Jaime knew, he wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Bart how he felt and that he knew Bart felt the same way!

…Well ok. Here were the facts. Jaime knew Bart was attracted to him... Ok one fact. But Jaime knew Bart wanted more. Right? Oh Gosh Jaime just needed to get out of his head.

…but Jaime really wanted to know.

“Hey Bart.” Jaime said without really thinking. Jaime instantly regretted opening his mouth. He couldn’t just ask Bart! Right? Jaime was drowning in self-doubt.

“Yah. What’s up?”

“Do you like anyone?” oh no. He just went for it. This was a mistake.

“uh.” Bart stalled. Bail. Jaime needed to find a way to bail. Fast.

“I’m just…asking because...”

“Yah her _man_ o. But don’t you dare ask me who.”

Jaime stopped breathing for a second. If he didn’t wanna tell Jaime then…

“Is it someone I know?” Jaime knew he should stop…but maybe he loved this? Well, if his assumption was right. Which he pretty sure it was? Ok. Maybe a little questioning.

“Blue! I just told you not to ask!” Jaime could tell Bart was starting to panic.

Jaime would give Bart a break.

“I only ask because I like someone too.” Jaime said.

Bart’s body stiffened for a moment. “Is it someone _I_ know?”

“Shut up hermano.” Jaime smiled at Bart.

Bart’s reaction basically confirmed Jaime’s theory that Bart liked him. More than sexually.

This was the basically the best moment of Jaime’s life.

\---

Button-down shirts… are pointless. Jaime didn’t feel any fancier. Maybe it was because he was still wearing jeans. But Bart was wearing Jeans! It wasn’t like a formal party. He looked just as fancy wearing jeans and T-shirt as he did in this shirt.

“Bart. This is pointless.” Jaime said as he came out of the changing room to show Bart.

“uh…” Bart was staring. “It’s good! If you were wearing dress pants and a belt you would look … super nice.”

“Yah?” Jaime smirked. If this is what Bart wanted, even if it went again his casual lifestyle, this is what Bart would get. “dude lets get some. I wanna see this ‘super nice’ outfit.”

“ok!” Bart said a bit too optimistically. “here.”

“Dude did you just run to get these?”

“The camera’s wont see me.” Bart smiled.

That smile. That smile could make Jaime do anything. He grabbed the pants and belt and closed the door.

Jaime continued to wonder why he didn’t just ask Bart out while he put on the pants. They could both be happy. But Bart needed to focus on his own thing. But if they were together, Jaime could help him through it. But it could also make everything worse.

_I think you should ask the Impulse out. There are minimal negative risks._

Whatever. Jaime didn’t need the scarab right now and its “logic” and “reasoning”.

Jaime opened the door to Bart. Jaime felt so fancy at this moment. When he looked over to Bart. He could see Bart trying to hide how turned on he was. Oh. Jaime was buying this.

“Do you like it?”

_You know the impulse ‘likes’ it._

“Shut up.”

“Uhh.” Oops. Out loud.

_The waiting is pointless and I will show you._

Before Jaime could protest which he one hundred percent was planning to do, Jaime’s body was moving on its own. Jaime stepped alarmingly close to Bart and placed a hand on Bart’s neck. Jaime was forced to stare down at Bart for a couple of seconds before the scarab granted him control again.

Bart’s eyes said it all. He was turned on, confused, and in love. This was the perfect chance. Jaime could have everything he wanted. He just has to ask. And yet, he stepped back.

“There was a bug on your neck.” Jaime said going back into the changing room. "I’ll get all of it. But I'm still wearing jeans to the party."

“oh… ok.” Bart said clearly confused.

They went and bought the outfit. They were both pretty awkward in the store, but Bart was always good at diffusing tension. They went to a couple of stores before finding Jay a present.

The walk home was normal. Jaime’s mom was shocked Jaime was willing to try on and purchase dress pants.

Jaime put on the shirt, Bart wrapped the present, and they were on their way.

The front door was unlocked so they walked right in.

“Bart! Jaime!” it was Artemis.

“Hey.” Jaime said walking over. Bart went over the place his gift with the others.

“You excited for the party?”

“yep.”

“I hope something happens today.” Artemis said kind of cryptically.

“What do you think will happen?” Jaime asked.

“I don’t know. Something.”

“come on Jaime!” Bart came over to them.

“I’m hungry.” Bart pulled on Jaime’s arm to lead him to the snacks. Bart wasn’t strong enough to move Jaime on his own, but Jaime went with him anyways. Artemis gave Jaime a thumbs up that Bart couldn’t see.

Jaime was confused. What did Artemis want? Jaime didn’t even know what he wanted from this party.

All Jaime knew was that this was going to be a long party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing and I am so sorry.


	10. Secret

Tigress was worried about Bart being anti-social? Jaime couldn’t even imagine. Bart had spent at least an hour introducing Jaime to **all** of his family members. He seamed as sociable as ever. Jaime even looked over to Tigress every so often to see if she thought it was out of the ordinary. Every time, she just gave Jaime a thumbs up as if he was doing anything.

The party was nice. It had old music playing off Jay’s records. The Allen family was an active one. Cousins not too younger than Jay and Joan dancing in the living room along with younger couples including Iris and Barry. Joan and Jay were sitting in the kitchen talking to some relatives from another state who came over just for the occasion. The Allen family was close, and this birthday was a big one.

Tigress, Bart, and Jaime were sitting on a couch pushed against a wall to make room for more dancing.

“Why don’t you two go dance?” Tigress asked.

“Oh. I don’t dance.” Jaime said.

“Yah I think I’m good.” Bart added.

“Come on. You think you can do worse than Barry over there?”

They all momentarily turned to watched Barry in all his horrifying glory.

“I heard that.” Barry said. “And I don’t care.” He said while doing a turn.

“See? No one’s even gunna look at you two.”

“Then why don’t you dance?” Bart asked.

“Oh no. I can do it to you. You can’t do it to me.”

“Ok. I’ll dance.” Jaime said.

“Seriously?” Bart said.

“Yah.” Jaime stood up. “But I’ll only dance with you.” Jaime held out a hand in front of Tigress.

“Really Jaime?”

“The most real.”

Tigress scoffed but took the hand anyways. They both felt awkward, but had fun at the same time. As the song ended, a Slow song began. Jaime looked over and Bart had left the room.

“Hey Jaime.” Tigress said while getting in position for slow dancing. “Why did you ask to dance with me?”

The other pairs were off dancing in their own little worlds so Jaime didn’t feel as weird talking about it in a room filled with people.

“You really wanna know?”

“It was pretty unexpected.”

“Well, Bart’s from a mode-ed past.”

“You mean future.”

“ok yah. But like, I’m gunna guess there wasn’t a lot of dancing there. So, I guess I didn’t wanna put him in a weird position.”

“wow… You put a lot of thought into that.”

“uh. Not really…” Jaime felt awkward after that comment.

“You put a lot of thought into Bart.”

“...You know there was also one more reason.” Jaime said trying to change the subject anyway possible.

“oh yah?”

“I just thought you needed someone to dance with.” Jaime smiled at her in a way that Tigress knew meant more.

Tigress smiled back.

\---

After the song, Tigress went to the kitchen an Jaime went to go find Bart.

Jaime walked down the hallway toward the bathroom when he heard Jay’s voice in a room on the way. Jaime stopped and noticed the door was a little open. Jaime was going to close the door for him, but stopped when he heard Bart’s voice. Despite his better judgment, Jaime decided to spy on their conversation. He looked through the crack in the door.

“This room would be your room.” Jay said.

Bart looked around the room. “It’s so… big!”

Jaime noted that from what he could see it was probably a little smaller than his own room.

“Bart. I am so happy that you are thinking of taking the offer.”

Offer?

“I just need to know that you want to move here. That you are not moving here just for me and Joan.”

“Jay. Don’t worry! If I move in here, it’s because really want to.”

 “Son. That makes me very happy.” The two hugged. “Well. You can look around your room if you want. I have to get back to my party before Joan starts yelling at me.” Jay winked at Bart and Jaime ran to the bathroom so that it didn’t look like he was just ease dropping.

Jaime actually used the restroom and then walked into Bart’s room. Or potential room?

“Bart! Here you are!” Jaime said taking in a full look of the room. It was nice. Nicer than the cramped rooms at the base.

“Oh crash! What’s up?”

“Been looking for you.”

“ah.”

There was an awkward silence. Jaime wanted to talk about what just happened with Jay but technically he wasn’t supposed to know.

_Scarab._

_What is it Jaime Reyes?_

_What should I do?_

_What do you mean?_

_Like that thing you did in the dressing room. You knew I would understand everything. What should I do now?_

_What do you want to know now?_

What did he want to know? Jaime didn’t know. But he also knew nothing would happen if he didn’t give the Scarab an answer.

_I want to know… god scarab. Wait ok. I need you... to get him to ask me out. Then I’ll know he’s ready if he’s the one doing the asking. Actually, you know this could only turn out terrible._

_Jaime Reyes if you want me to take control, I can meet this goal._

_No._

_Jaime Reyes. I feel it is relevant to mention that you and the Impulse have been standing in silence for quite some time while we have been communicating._

Jaime looked over to Bart. Crap. He looks super awkward.

_Fine! Take control._

_Jaime Reyes. I feel that we need a word that you can say incase you want me to stop and grant you full control again. I feel it could come in handy._

The scarab wanted Jaime… to make a safe word.

_God. I am not making a safe word for… for this. Ill just tell you to stop._

_Ok then. Gaining control now._

The Scarab gained control of Jaime’s body. No matter how many times it happened, it was the weirdest feeling to Jaime.

“So do you like the party so far hermano?” oh god the scarab was planning to talk like Jaime. Jaime knew this would happen, but still, this could only go horribly.

The scarab walked toward the bed that was in the room and Bart followed. They both sat down.

“It’s pretty crash! How was your dance with Tigress?”

“Oh, you know. Anything to end that conversation.” The scarab smiled and scooted closer to Bart, closer than Jaime would have ever been willing to.

“So, remember when I said I liked someone?” oh god. Jaime was about to die of embarrassment.

“uh. Yah?” It just occurred to Bart how close they were at this moment.

“Well. I was just wondering. Well, what would you do?”

“wha- what?”

“Like, if you wanted to let someone know you were into them, what would you do?”

“I guess I would, uh, flirt with them?”

“Bart. If I’m asking this, do you think I know how to flirt?” Ok. The scarab was dead.

“Ok dude. One sec let me think.”

_This is working out wonderfully._

_I hate you._

“Ok well. Just like, if you're next to them, maybe try touching them a little. I know its not true all the time, but maybe if they reject it, they aren’t into you? Or they just don’t like being touched. Just depends on the person I guess.”

“hmm. So, like, if I pretended to shift but then accidentally put my hand on top of theirs, but like, not taking it off would be optimal?”

“optimal?”

_Optimal?_

“Whatever dude. I’m gunna try it.” And like that. Jaime’s hand was on Bart’s.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds.

“What should I do next?” The Scarab said keeping eye contact.

Bart looked away and took his hand out from under Jaime’s. Jaime was sad but didn’t show it since he wasn’t in control. Again. Weird.

“I don’t know dude! You are seriously asking the wrong person.”

“Ok ok. That’s fair. What if I tried something and you tell me if its good?”

“umm. Yah. Sure.” Jaime couldn’t tell what Bart was thinking right now. How was this plan supposed to work?

The Scarab moved Jaime’s face close to Bart’s and slowly moved Bart’s hair behind his ear. It was slower than Jaime would have ever guessed it could take to push hair back.

Keeping Jaime’s hand slightly behind Bart’s ear for half a second, Scarab moved even closer until their lips were millimeters apart.

The Scarab pulled back and Bart was looking away. Jaime could easily tell he was red, but Jaime thought it was adorable that Bart was trying to hide it.

“Yah man. That’s good. Just do that.”

“Thanks, hermano. But like, how would you ask someone out?”

“Seriously dude! Wrong person!”

“I know! I just have no one else to talk to about this. Could you like, pretend ask me out? Just so I could see what it's like on the other side.”

“come on man.”

“I know it's awkward! Yah. Your right, never mind.”

“no. I’ll help. If you need this, I’ll help.”

The scarab turned Jaime’s body to face Bart’s. Bart did the same.

“Ok. I’d look straight into their eyes.” Bart as well as the Scarab stared intensely at each other.

“and then I would.” Bart’s eyes slipped down to Jaime’s lips for a second before he got too embarrassed and turning around. “and I would say ‘will you go out with me?’” Bart said in a rushed tone.

_Success._

_Oh my god. I see. The goal was to get him to ‘ask me out’._

If Jaime was in control, he would be face palming right about now. wait. Why was the scarab still in control?

“No Bart!” The scarab took Bart’s hands in his own making Bart face him again. “That was good!”

“…Thanks, her _man_ o.”

“Yah. Now let’s go to the party.” The scarab got up but in a pretty convincing fall, the scarab “accidentally” fell onto Bart causing Bart to fall back on the bed and Jaime to be right above him.

“Dude! I’m so sorry!”

“It's ok.” Bart said laughing at Jaime. Scarab forced Jaime to blush making the real Jaime very angry, even if it was what he would have done.

Once Bart was sitting still, The Scarab started to move. He was inching closer and closer to Bart’s face when Jaime knew what the Scarab was starting to do.

_No scarab! Stop!_

Jaime was granted full control. Not suddenly expecting control, Jaime’s hand slipped from under him causing himself to fall and hit his forehead square onto Bart’s chin.

“Oh crap! Are you ok!?” Jaime asked rubbing his forehead.

“Yah. Yah. You?” Bart said rubbing his chin.

Oh man. Jaime needed a safe word didn’t he.

The both fell silent as they heard the door slowly open.

Jaime panicked. He wasn’t sure why he panicked but he did. He grabbed Bart’s hand ran into the closet.

As it turned out, No one came in, someone just bumped into the door as they were on their way to the bathroom.

And yet the two stayed in the small closet.

…

“Why are we in here?” Bart whispered.

“Well, I didn’t wanna get caught in your room.”

“ok? What? Wait. How did you know this is my room?”

“uh. Good question... God this is a small closet. You’re gunna need dressers.”

“…”

 “Listen. Bart. I overheard your talk with Jay.”

“Oh. Um well I” It was clear Bart didn’t know how to respond.

“Wait. Just listen ok?” Jaime stared straight into Bart’s eyes. Bart stared back in silence waiting for what felt like forever. He could feel Jaime’s intense-ness in the air and they were so close he could practically feel Jaime breathing.

“It’s just… I’m not trying to tell you to move in or anything. Do what you want. I guess what I’m saying is, don’t not do what you want because your scared.”

Bart looked confused.

Jaime paused and took a deep breath. He really had no idea what he was doing. “Ok that probably made no sense. What I’m saying is, if you move in here, just know that I’m also here. Well ok not _here_ here. But if you are ever scared, or mad, frustrated, or you don’t even know what you’re feeling, you don’t have to feel them alone. You can always, and I mean _always,_ run to my room. You can wake me up at two in the morning. I will always be there. Moving to a new place can be scary. Well, I guess you know that. You moved to a new timeline, but anyways, if you ever are feeling anything, having thoughts you don’t really like, you can always talk to me. Don’t ignore them ok? Ignoring them only means you admit that they’re still there. If you talk them through, then I guess, I don’t know. Just… no judgment, no thought is stupid or ridiculous.”

Jaime’s was getting a bit too red. He was just rambling at this point not really sure how to say what he really wanted.

“Jaime.” Bart was sniffling. Oh. Maybe that’s all Bart needed to hear. At least that’s what Jaime hoped.

Jaime took a bold move and held the sides of Bart’s face. “Just know. There will never be a time when I don’t want to know what you’re feeling. All your feelings are important, not just the ones that make others happy.”

Bart officially started tearing up right then.

“I… I gotta go.” Bart said clearly with a cry stuck in his throat he was desperately trying to keep down.

“Wait!” Jaime grabbed Bart’s hands. Bart was actually crying in front of him. This was a breakthrough. He couldn’t let it go now.

Jaime went in and kissed Bart. Not anything intense, just closed lips on closed lips. Bart didn’t move. He was completely still. Jaime stayed there for a couple of seconds before leaning back again.

Bart stared at Jaime shocked at what just happened.

Crap. Maybe not the best move in such an emotional moment.

Bart ran out disappearing before Jaime’s eyes.

“Crap.”

“Dude.” Tigress said from the other side of the door. Great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot Artemis became Tigress? 0.o I will fix earlier chapters something in the future. I'm sorry everyone is so out of character.


	11. Summer Rain

Ok. Jaime fucked up. He royally fucked up. But that was ok. Because he was going to make this right… yah ok he was screwed.

Bart never came back to the party. Jaime left soon after the incident. The walk home was excruciating.

Jaime knew timing was everything, and yet picked the absolute worst time. Bart was never gunna open up. Maybe he’ll find someone else though. Someone that makes him happy…

But they could have been happy! Jaime knew they liked each other. So why did he have to mess it all up.

Jaime stared at the drawer that held his Nintendo 64. He stared at the PJ’s Bart had worn the night before.

…Ok. Jaime needed to blow up something in the middle of nowhere. Yes. Let out this pent-up frustration. But, as Jaime was getting ready to go, Jaime remembered something. Something from years ago that frankly he was a little shocked he remembered.

He remembered that thing Bart had once told him, _“It’s easier to destroy, then to create!”._

Jaime was never going to show Bart how truly sorry he was through a bunch of blown up rubble. He needed to make something. He needed to show how much he cared.

But what could he even make?

\---

Jaime found that this sentence was very accurate. Destroying is easy and so tempting. Creating is impossible. What could Jaime even do?

There was so much Jaime wanted to say. So much he needed to say. Creating something though, his mind only came up blank.

…

…

…

…

…

_Scarab._

_What is it Jaime Reyes?_

_… What should I do for Bart?_

_According to my data, the Impulse’s back has been inconveniencing him. You should give him a back rub._

_.._

_Was this response not what you were looking for?_

“No it’s just, that was the tamest response you have ever given me. Like ever.”

_Though you may not see this, I value our relationship Jaime Reyes. I have been taking notes and trying to learn what you want. I felt my first answer would make you upset. If you want my first answer, then to put it in plain terms that you would use, you should give him a hand job. It is the logical next step._

“There it is.”

And what did he mean by ‘next step’? Oh you know what, never mind. If Jaime asked, he would only regret it.

Ok. Jaime just needed to calm down and take a step back. He had a lot he wanted to say, but what did he really want to _say_?

He spent the next hour writing about what he wanted to say to Bart. At some point though, it just turned into Jaime venting his emotions to Microsoft word.

Jaime read through his words and wrote on paper the things he felt needed to be said to Bart.

Ok! Jaime made an apology/confession letter. Not very impressive. A lot of people do that. He needed more, but Jaime felt he had as much imagination for these kind of things as a stump.

He needed help and not from the bug welded to his back.

…

Oh no. He was doing this. Jaime cheeks turned red even before reaching out for his phone.

He pressed Tigress’s name and the phone started to ring.

After three rings, she answered. “What’s up?”

“I need your help.”

\---

“Tigress. It’s a dry spell. In Texas. During the summer.”

“Blue, we’ll figure it out.”

\---

“Tigress. Is this like, going to be too cheesy. He is going to hate it.”

“Stop! It’s Bart! He is going to love it.”

“If he forgives me.”

“He’ll forgive you.”

As much as Jaime wanted to believe that, he just couldn’t. he had a million right times to make a move and yet, he chose the worst possible time. It was all over, and this ridiculous stunt was not going to fix anything.

There was a knock on the door. It was Bart. Jaime had sent a text that said they needed to talk and asked Bart to come over at, well right now. Jaime didn’t know whether Bart would show or not. This was a good sign.

Jaime went to open the door before his sister could.

“Jaime! I’m sorry I didn’t text first. I was going to! I was working through some things and you know how it is. Yes. We should talk. Should we go to your room, so the family doesn’t over hear us?”

Bart ran up to Jaime’s room before Jaime had a chance to protest. Darn that super speed. Jaime walked up the stairs so that he could bring Bart back down.

“Bart, I need to show you something outside.” Jaime started to head out when he realized “And don’t run there! Just follow me!”

This was going great and it was not awkward at all.

_This is not how you truly feel Jaime Reyes._

“Thank you.” Jaime said in a sarcastic manner.

Crap. That was aloud. Now it sounds like Jaime was mad at Bart. This is bad.

The silence was unbearable as the two made there way to the back yard.

“Um… is it, raining?” Bart asked confused. It was not raining. Tigress was currently outside on this very hot and sunny day holding a hose making it appear as if it was raining in front of Jaime’s back door.

“Oh. I guess it is. Here. Have this umbrella.” Jaime said handing the umbrella to Bart. The blush on Jaime’s face was far too red for Jaime’s liking.

“uhh… ok?”

Bart stuck the Umbrella outside to open it when Jaime quickly grabbed it and brought it back in.

“No just open it inside!”

“Uh no way her _man_ o. I know your retro superstitions. You don’t open umbrella’s inside. You’re trying to trick me.”

“… dammit.” Jaime said under his breathe. “Tigress! Can you move the rain a little! So he can open the umbrella outside.

“Just open it in the rain.”

“no because,” Jaime stopped and poked his head out to tell something to Tigress so that Bart could not hear. His head and shoulders got soaked in the process.

The Rain moved and the two stepped outside. Bart waved at Tigress with a confused expression. She waved back with a smile.

“Ok now open it.” Jaime could only think about how horribly this was going.

Bart opened the umbrella. He was shocked to find writing inside it. He brought it closer and read the insides of the umbrella.

‘Bart. I am so sorry for what happened. I don’t regret saying the things I said, but I regret my actions. If you don’t forgive me I understand. Also, the next question might be too forward but know no matter what the answer, What I said at the party still stands.'

“… there is no second question.” Bart said.

“I told you to write it in the same one.”

“Tigress, I need you to shut up. You clearly have never tried writing inside umbrellas ok?”

Jaime passed Bart another umbrella.

Bart set the first one down and opened the second.

In much bigger letters, the umbrella read ‘Will you go out with me?”

Bart stared at the umbrella for what felt like forever for Jaime.

Bart wore the biggest grin he could physically make and then started jumping up and down. “Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes. Always yes! Is this happening? This is so crash!”

“Oh my god. Are you 12?” Tigress added.

“Wait. So your not mad?”

“No! for what? For being the nicest person I have ever met? What you said, it was perfect.”

“But the kiss!”

Bart for once didn’t know how to respond. He only blushed.

“You’re not mad? Like at all?”

“I guess I was a little upset. But after calmed down, I accepted the Garret’s offer. I needed time to think of how to thank you, so I didn’t reach out to you.”

“We can talk about this more, but do I have a boyfriend right now?” Jaime said trying to be flirty but only coming off as gitty.

Bart knew the perfect response. He Brought Jaime’s face down and kissed him.

It was way more intense then their first kiss. Filled with so much more love. So much more confidence and trust.

Tigress then proceeded to douse the couple in the ‘rain’. She pointed the hose at them and laughed as they came apart and started yelling at her.

“Yes. You’re welcome. This is all thanks to me. Also, I know I shouldn’t say it, but the plan, the execution was terrible.”

“No.” said Bart staring into Jaime’s eyes. “It was perfect.”


	12. Boyfriend

Jaime was conflicted. He was currently standing in front of the hall mirror looking at his outfit. It was the outfit that he had bought at the store with Bart.

A date. An actual date! This was happening! Oh boy. Jaime was gunna mess it up. He didn’t know how but he was.

No. He knew. He was gunna mess it up before the date even started. He was going to achieve this with his stupid outfit.

“Scarab. Is this too fancy?”

_For your date?_

Jaime blushed. “Don’t say that out loud!" Jaime didn’t know why he was so embarrassed. It was a date. But when an outsider said it…

Jaime ran to his room to cover his face with a pillow. How could he be this lame?

_Jaime Reyes. I would like to inform you that asking me for advice on fashion for this occasion will lead to little useful results. I do not know much about these things._

Of course.

“Jaime?” oh no mom.

 Mama Reyes opened the door.

“What’s up with all the moving up here? Wait. Those clothes. Ah! Jaime! Are you going on a date?”

“How!?” Jaime said into the pillow. Maybe she was the one inside Jaime’s mind, not the scarab.

“A mother knows these things. What is troubling you? Are you worried about your outfit? The date? Jaime I am your mother. You must tell me who it is!”

“Yes to both and I most certainly do not have to tell you.”

Jaime peaked from the pillow. Yep. There was the face. That’s not fair she can’t use that face for this.

“Who do you think it is?” Why was he doing this? Just get this over with.

“Jaime how would I know. You never bring over any girls and you never talk about any.”

“You would let me bring girls over?”

“Jaime!” Ah! This was the worst day.

“Fine! It’s Bart ok!?” And the pillow was right back onto the face.

There was a couple of seconds where nothing happened. Those seconds were torture for Jaime. Jaime couldn't see due to the pillow, but he knew he was being hugged by his mother.

Once she let go, Jaime put the pillow down to see his mom smiling and on the verge of crying.

“I wish you had told me my baby.” She said taking his hand.

“Millargo is gunna be upset.” Jaime said smiling back. They both laughed knowing of her little crush on Bart.

“Ok.” Mama Reyes stood up from the bed. “If you are doing stuff inside, that outfit is perfect. If you’re doing anything outside, wear jeans.

“Thanks mama”

Mama Reyes paused a moment when she was under the door. “The open-door policy applies.”

“Uuugh.” Great.

_**Ding.** _

The doorbell!

“Ah! Is that Bart!?” Mama Reyes asked.

“Ma! Let me answer the door!”

“Hellooo Bart!” god dammit.

“Mrs-Mrs.Reyes! hello!”

“What brings you here?” Mama Reyes asked leaning against the door frame.

“Oh! Uh. Well I was just gunna, you know, ask Jaime to come hang out.”

“Those clothes look nice Bart! What are you guys gunna do?”

“Oh. Well, uh. We, we will/”

“Bart stop! She knows. She’s messing with you.” Jaime hurriedly ran to door.

Mama Reyes laughed and moved out of the way. “Have fun you two.” Oh god she winked. She winked at Jaime.

Jaime closed the door behind him so that they were both outside.

“You think that was a sign that this is gunna go good or terrible?” Bart asked smiling.

“Both Probably.” Jaime said rubbing the back of his neck and turning around to face Bart.

Both boys stared at each other looking at their outfits. Bart had seen that outfit before and it was just as amazing as last time. Bart was wearing jeans. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red, unbuttoned Collard shirt on top. Jaime liked it. Then again, Jaime guessed he would have liked any outfit Bart put on.

Before Jaime had time to say anything, Bart ran up and kissed Jaime. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Bart ran to where he was previously standing.

Bart was blushing. “I’m sorry! That was probably too soon. I should have waited. I don’t know what came over me I just really wanted to do that but I shouldn’t have done/”

“No Bart.” Jaime waked out and placed an arm around Bart’s shoulders. “I liked it.”

\---

“New Superman documentary?” Jaime suggested.

“Ooh. Sexy.”

“Shut up. There’s no romance movies right now!”

“It's too early to eat. There are no movies. You’re from this century! What else do people do?”

“Well we could… let’s just get coffee.”

“Me. You want me to go get coffee?”

Jaime exhaled loudly. “…Ok. Let’s go to the park.”

“Crash.” Bart didn’t really understand. It seamed boring but, at least he was with Jaime.

\---

Jaime and Bart were sitting in the shade of a tree in the park. The Grass was dead and scratchy. Bart was laying down with his head in Jaime’s lap. Jaime was running his fingers through Bart’s hair.

“Ok so this is probably gunna be the worst first date topic but can I ask you a question?” Jaime asked.

“Shoot.”

“Were you really not mad at me at all? For eavesdropping on you and Jay? The kiss?”

Bart sat up. “Honestly I was a little mad. Not like truly mad but like I was confused and frustrated with myself and that just kind of made me frustrated at you. It wasn’t real. It was just there.”

“Kissing you at that time… It shouldn’t have been then. I’m sorry.”

“Yah. I didn’t know where I was at with my emotions. The kiss was weird. It might have been a mistake… but I’m so glad that mistake was made.” Bart leaned in and gave Jaime a light kiss on the cheek. “Now its my turn.”

“What?”

“You asked a question. Now I get to ask a question.”

“That’s fair.”

“How long have you liked me?”

“You know what? Not fair. You can’t ask that.”

“What?” Bart’s grin was so wide it should have physically hurt. “Why?”

“It’s!...” The red on Jaime’s face rivaled the red on The Flash’s suit. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh was it that long?”

Jaime punched Bart’s arm.

\---

The two stayed under the tree for two solid hours asking and answering questions back and forth.

They both decided to head to Jaime’s house again. They would hang out there. They wanted this day to last as long as possible.

When they arrived the Reyes family was eating dinner.

“Jaime! Bart!” Mama Reyes called out. “Did you guys have fun? Did you eat?”

“No! come on Bart lets go eat.”

As the boys sat down, Mama Reyes asked “Really Jaime? No food?”

“We forgot ok!”

Jaime forgot. Bart was well aware at the lack of food on the date since he was in a never-ending cycle of hunger. But he wasn’t about to mention it when they were having such a nice time.

“Bart are you staying the night?” Mama Reyes asked.

“Really?” Both Jaime and Bart asked in unison.

“Hey. Remember what I said. Bart is always welcome here.”

The family quickly finished diner and they all went to their respected rooms.

As Jaime and Bart were playing Mario 64, Jaime’s bedroom door slammed open.

It was obvious that Mama Reyes was hoping to find them doing something. “Open door.” And she left.

The two boys laughed and continued playing.

Suddenly Jaime got a text.

It was from his mom.

**Gunna be in my room for the rest of the night. Just wanted to let you know ;)**

God. This was the epitome of embarrassing. Jaime stood up and closed the door.

“Ooh. A rule breaker. Is this a new side of Jaime Reyes?”

“Bart.” Jaime sighed. “There’s something I’ve been debating about showing you.”

Bart looked puzzled. Puzzled, but excited.

Jaime went to the computer and started to pull something up. “I thought maybe I should show you this later but… I told you at the party you could tell me anything your feeling. That you don’t have to be afraid. But I was hear hoping to hide all my questions and feeling because I didn’t wanna miss out on, well, this.” Jaime gestured to both of them. “I guess I'm showing you this because how can I expect you to be comfortable talking to me about difficult things when I wont talk to you?”

Jaime let Bart read the apology/confession letter.

\---

“Jaime. That’s a lot of stuff. You were awake?”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I just… I wanna talk about this stuff too. I just don’t think. I don't think I’m ready. I mean I’m not ready right now. I thought maybe if we started dating, it would just magically become easier to talk about these things, but it's just not.”

“That’s ok. I’m not expecting us to work through everything right now and just be perfect for the rest of our lives! I was just scared if I hid my secrets, well not really secrets, if I hid these emotions, we wouldn’t work out in the long run… I just really want us to, well, work out.”

Bart didn’t know how to respond.

“Ok. Enough with all this emotional crap. Come here.”

Bart smiled and sat on the bed.

“I think that you need a back massage.”

“My back has been hurting so much! How did you know?”

“…lucky guess.”

“That sounds actually amazing, but I think I may have a better idea.”

Bart pulled his leg over Jaime so that he was sitting on Jaime’s lap

“Oh I like this idea already.”

Bart leaned forward and the two started to make out. It was long and intense. It was a feeling neither boy had ever felt.

The two parted lips for just a second before going again.

In that second, Bart felt compelled to say “Jaime. You are so crash.”


End file.
